A Gift to Live, and for Fame
by NgKQ
Summary: Fortissimo, son of the famous pianist Frederick Horseshoepin and cellist Octavia, is on his way to gain fame in Equestria. But what's bothering him is a physical mark left on him, which has made him having a unique view on how a pony's generosity has allowed him to live, and make himself fame. Based on a true story involving a heart transplant between two babies born in 2007


Fortissimo was all alone in his room, slumping himself on the table. On it was a number of music sheets scattered, and also a violin. At a corner sat a bookshelf, with books about music arranged neatly and also several trophies and awards of his musical performances. He knows he's a gifted prodigy and virtuoso on the violin, cello and piano, thanks to his parents. But he has never talked or boasted proudly about it. The only ones who know his fame are those from his primary and high schools, his family and close friends.

It was a Thursday afternoon. The bluish gray, white-haired earth pony was going to perform in a concert on Saturday night, a violin solo and a piano overture. Needless to say it was his first public performance. He previously performed at school competitions. He wasn't tired. He was only stressed out and under pressure after spending a whole month of practicing, and what he's going to perform was his own compositions rather than those written by other famous musicians, because he wanted to show his originality rather than just play someone else's work and make it a cover. He already had his first composition written when he was ten, but his parents insisted that they should not let his fame be well-known that quick, claiming that he still "has a long way to go" before achieving Equestrian fame.

But one thing that was on him was a scar which was on his chest. Fortissimo looked at it. It was a long straight line that ran between his front hooves. A friend of his mother once told him that it was a remnant of an operation he went through when he was a newborn infant. Her baby son, born a few months earlier than him, was dying. Fortissimo, on the other hoof, was born with a terrible heart condition and a donor was needed. Fortunately, she and her husband agreed to have their son as an organ donor. The operation was successful, thus saving Fortissimo's life. Yet there was an event which he had forever remained grateful to her and her family.

Fortissimo shut his eyes, remembering about what happened to him when he was a kid…

It was a typical afternoon in Canterlot. The ponies in Canterlot were in their usual afternoon, hanging out with each other and having afternoon teas. A then twelve-year-old Fortissimo was on his way home from attending a music lesson in a music academy. Carrying on his back was a violin, which he recently had it as a gift of being one of the new students enrolled. In fact, it was given for free to anypony signing up for violin lessons.

As he toured around the neighborhood, he suddenly caught something. A group of teenagers were together and it looked like as if they're bullying something. A cry could be heard and Fortissimo immediately recognized it. It was Blissful Aria, the daughter of his mother's friend Beauty Brass! Her elder brother Symphable Symphony was also a renowned musician, known for playing a number of brass instruments, including the trumpet and the tuba, and even the saxophone at a very young age. Seeing the sister of a fellow musician and also an idol being bullied clearly irritated him, so he stepped forward.

"Hey!" he called. "What do you think you guys are doing!?"

"Oh, another kid, huh?" one of the bullies turned around.

"You're looking for trouble, too?" another one asked.

"Leave her alone!" Fortissimo barked. "Don't you know she's the daughter of somepony famous?"

"Famous? Is that it?"

"And ooh, look what you've got on your back!" a third one called.

"So, you're gonna have a bad time?"

"What?"

"Get him, boys!" the leader bellowed.

Ditching the poor filly, the bullies now turned to the poor Fortissimo, who couldn't react in time. He could feel his violin case being snatched away, and the sound of them smashing it on the ground. He was helpless to resist the blows received from the bullies.

The assault went for a minute, before the bullies left them, laughing. Fortissimo was left heavily bruised.

"Um, Brother Forty?" Blissful Aria asked. "Are you alright?"

Fortissimo didn't answer. He desperately opened his violin case, and he was entirely devastated. The body of the violin was shattered into several huge pieces. The tailpiece had come off from the body, and the neck, along with the strings, was snapped. Even the bow wasn't spared as it was cracked, save for its hair which remained intact.

"No… no!" he cried. "How am I supposed to come home like this!?"

"What's going on?" A familiar voice called. It was Symphable Symphony, who was looking for his sister. When he saw Fortissimo, he went to him.

"Fortissimo! What happen-" He dropped his jaw when he saw the broken violin. "How did that happened?"

"I saw Blissful being bullied. I tried to save her but…" He wept as he imagined the fear if his parents saw the broken prized instrument.

"Bullied…" pondered Symphable. He turned to Blissful, who had happened to approached Fortissimo when he tried to check his violin. "What did they do to you?"

"They… took my candy, and… They said they wanted my money…" she sobbed as she recalled.

"Extortion… huh!" he grunted.

"They wanted Blissful's money?" asked Fortissimo.

Symphable sighed. "I know these bullies. They've been causing mischief on every foal they encounter. I don't know if their parents knew it or not, but this problem has never been eliminated. And I didn't think they did that to you, too."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'll take you and Blissful right home. I can explain to my mom what happened."

"But what about my-"

"I'll try to find your mom to see if we can do something about it."

At home, Beauty Brass was chatting happily with Octavia.

"So you're planning to enroll Blissful in choir classes?"

"Yes! I can see her singing all those nursery rhymes well. It's too early to tell if she could bag home a trophy from a competition. But I would be really glad if she's an opera singer one day!"

"Whoa! It would be fantastic, especially if she sings for the Grand Galloping Gala! Have you considered letting her perform some musical instruments as well?"

Before Beauty could answer, knocks came from the door.

"Come in!" Then their expressions turned to shock as they noticed the battered and beaten up looks of Fortissimo and Blissful Aria. "Goodness! What happened?" Beauty exclaimed.

"I can explain everything," replied Symphable.

As Beauty treated their bruises, Symphable told them all what happened to them.

"So it was those bullies…" concluded Octavia. "I know them a lot. They're the ones who extorted money from one of Moon Dancer's children!"

"Yes, I told them," added Symphable. "It's said that they would run away when Prince Orion walks by, or they would never do that in the presence of the prince!"

"A prince… how I wished I had a bodyguard. I don't want them to take away my money!" blurted Blissful.

"But… what about my violin?" asked Fortissimo.

"I'll come to the music academy with you and your father tomorrow. We'll see if they can get you a replacement, since it's already beyond repair," said Octavia. "As for the bow, I believe it can be fitted to a new one, since the hair didn't break."

"Are you going to demand the bullies to compensate?" asked Symphable.

"We'll see about that. I'll try to bring this matter to the council. I think the mayor is also familiar with the problem as well."

"Fortissimo, you know, seeing you jumping around lively, your musical talent, and remembering when you first played your first composition," said Beauty Brass suddenly. "I can't help but think about Mystic Life…"

"Huh?" asked Fortissimo, bemused.

"Who is he?" asked a curious Blissful Aria.

"This is a long backstory we have to tell," signed Octavia. "Fortissimo, did you know you were born in a poor heart condition?"

"A poor… heart?"

"On the day you were born, we thought you would be beautiful. But then doctors told me and your father that you have a 'hole in the heart' condition, which means that your blood couldn't flow properly, and they said you needed another heart from somepony else, or you'll be weak."

"And then what happened? Who's that Mystic Life?"

"He was a brother of Symphable Symphony," continued Beauty Brass. "He was born a little bit small, but what's different from us that he was born a pegasus. I remember Symphable loved to compare his hooves with him, and make funny faces to keep him happy."

"Did I?" muttered Symphable, as he couldn't recall his toddler memories.

"You did!" chucked Beauty as she continued. "Well the only problem he had that he couldn't sleep well, and had to be cuddled. I remember holding this sweet little pea on my hooves and on my chest. He looked like a cute little angel."

"And what happened?" peeped in Blissful, who never knew she had another elder brother before.

"One day, when he was two months old, his father left him for a nap and when he returned, he was not breathing. He tried to revive him, and then we immediately rushed him to the hospital. When he was in a stable condition, we were told to transfer him to Manehattan. There, the doctors told us something: he was brain dead."

"Brain dead? What does that mean?"

"It's something bad that happens to your brain, and it cannot be cured. This means he is still alive but he'll never live anymore. In fact, there was really no chance for him to recover. We were so heartbroken.

"It was when one doctor suggested to us that Mystic could donate his organs, because the other parts of his body were still perfect, and were healthy. We were then told that somepony who was born with a poor heart condition needed a new heart. After some briefing about organ donation and some consideration, we agreed to have him as a donor, since we realized how much this can save somepony's life."

"When we were told about your heart condition, the doctors suggested us to head to Manehattan because treatment there is more advanced." It was Octavia's turn to continue her story. "When we arrived I was surprised to see Beauty there, and she told us that her son was brain dead. I told her about your condition, and when we found out that Mystic's heart was going to be donated to you, we hugged and cried."

"And then…?" asked Fortissimo, clutching his heart.

"The operation was successful. He also donated his liver. You condition continued to improve after the operation and I finally had you in my hooves when you were discharged a month later."

"I… had somepony's heart." He looked down at his chest. "That's… amazing?"

Octavia slowly unbuttoned his suit. "Here, have a look." There revealed a vertical line running down between his legs. "This is what's left from the operation after you were born."

"This is why seeing you so lively and upbeat reminded me of Mystic Life," Beauty Brass went on. "If he was still alive I think he would be with you all the time. I realized, since he gave you his heart, I imagined him being your guardian angel… If your heart wasn't replaced I couldn't imagine the weak situation you're in…"

Later that night, Fortissimo laid on his bed, recalling the story his mother and Beauty Brass told him. Having the heart of somepony made him felt weird, and a little insecure. Everything around him was silent and tranquil. He could feel his donated heart beat strongly.

"So… he would be a healthy colt, and a good friend of mine?" he wondered to himself.

"Wondering over my heart, eh?" a colt's voice boomed from within the room.

"Who's that!?" Fortissimo jumped from his bed, startled by the voice. He looked around, but there was no one else.

"Come out here!" he cried. "I, Lord Fortissimo, command you!"

"But I'm here already," the voice calmly said. "Look."

Fortissimo turned back. To his surprise, a ghostly figure about his age stood on his bed. He had a pale yellow body, as well as having a brown-colored hair.

"Who are you?" He asked, in a combat stance. "What are you doing here in my room? A ghost?"

"Ghost?" the spirit replied. "I don't consider myself as a _haunting_ ghost. And I don't suppose Momma has told you about my story?"

"What?"

"Well, I don't think you'll be living well without me…" he sighed. As he did, the luminosity on his body began to grow more intense, and a golden halo formed above his head.

"You… wait, you're…!" He recalled Beauty Brass showing him several photographs of Mystic Life when he was a baby, shortly after narrating his story. It soon came to his mind that the spirit in front of him matched exactly what he saw from the photos.

"Have you remembered? Guess I don't have to explain further…"

"You… my… savior!" He leapt onto his bed, and the next moment, he was hugging the spirit of Mystic Life emotionally.

"There, there, overreacting already?" He comforted him.

"I… didn't think it was really you!" he sniffled as he tried to control his emotions.

"In fact I could even feel your emotions right now."

"My… emotions?"

"You're having my heart, you know that? I can already sense your feelings as well as my own."

"If that's so… but wait," he pondered for a moment. "You died when you were a baby, but how did you actually grow up like I do?"

Mystic Life laughed. "I can feel the curiosity in you now. It's true that I died when I was a baby. The guardians in the afterlife told me that when I ascended, Princess Celestia was there. She learnt that I had given you my heart, and her ultimate decision was to make me grow like a normal foal, and assigned me to you as your guardian angel."

"My… guardian angel? But that doesn't entirely make sense. I was bullied along with Blissful Aria today but I got no help at all!"

"You're mistaken," he replied calmly. "My teachers in the afterlife told me that bullying isn't a thing guardian angels should really concern. It's a thing which you should learn to stand up, and speak, so that somepony can do something about it. Well, only when this matter turns into something colossal, then we only help."

"Then how would you really define that?"

"A guardian angel only helps when somepony is at wit's end. You see, we have somepony who lost someone from their family, somepony who lost their job, somepony who failed their job or tests, somepony who's lost in their adventures, and some more ponies in serious trouble, up to the point they couldn't know what to do, or they feel like they don't want to live anymore. That's when we come down to guide them, and to give them new hope. You know what some other ponies say, when one is really in despair and had lost all hope, it's only when their guardian angels will show up for them."

"That sounds amazing… But, I don't seem to be in trouble now. Why are you still coming to meet me?"

"Like I said, Fortissimo. You have my heart, so I can also feel your feelings. This is something that those who died as heart donors only have. I could sense your inquiring and insecurity about you having my heart, so I came down to enlighten you. I hope you're able to understand everything by now. The one you should be truly thankful is Momma. You know, she was the one who made that selfless decision to save your life. I could actually feel all the music you made, and played."

Fortissimo felt touched after hearing those words. "Th-thank you!" He cried, wiping his tears away. "I guess, I have the confidence to live my life now."

"That's what I love to hear!" beamed Mystic. "If you need any help again, just say a little prayer and I'll be here for you." As he began to ascend and fade away, he suddenly added. "Oh, yeah, take care of Blissful Aria for me, please. She's going to be successful, too someday. And before I forget, I foresee a vision of you and her, together forever, having a family…"

"Me… and Blissful?" Fortissimo asked, bewildered. "Wait, one more thing. Are you going to visit your family, too?"

"Not for now. All you have to do now is to start building your way to success. I'll see you at the top!" With these words, Mystic Life vanished into thin air.

Fortissimo glanced out of the window, looking at the night sky and among the stars, wondering where his guardian angel would be.

"Me, and Blissful, together, and have a family…?" he asked.

Back to present day, and Fortissimo, now a seventeen-year-old lad already had a number of successes after those years. However, memories of his mother and Beauty Brass telling him of a possible friend he would very most likely meet and live together, and him coming as a guardian angel to enlighten him in the middle of the night, all remained vivid. And right before he ascended back, he told him that he was going to have a relationship with Blissful Aria. He felt that it all began to make sense to him now. Blissful Aria indeed had a beautiful singing voice, and singing in the choir was quite melodious. Everyone already viewed her as a possible up-and-coming solo or opera singer. As for Fortissimo himself, he had a weird feeling about her, because he liked her singing so much that he was beginning to have a crush on her. In fact he found himself embarrassed when he wanted to talk to her, let alone asking her for a date.

"Fortissimo?" Octavia entered his room, finding him half asleep. She pulled a chair and sat beside him. "You look weary. Is it because of your anticipation to the concert?"

"It's not because of that," he sighed as he got up. "Mom, do you remember when you told me about somepony named Mystic Life, who, under Auntie Beauty Brass, agreed to give his heart to me?"

"Yes, why?"

Fortissimo recounted his meeting with his guardian angel Mystic Life, and how he should be grateful to Beauty Brass. "The last thing he told me was that I'm going to be with Blissful Aria together, and I'm beginning to think that it's coming true. I liked her singing. I liked her voice. But it just feels weird for me to speak to her, and I didn't even have the courage to ask her out on a date."

Octavia smiled. "You're growing up, son. This isn't unusual for you. Everypony does have unusual feelings when they want to confess their love. It's just like how I knew your father, and we eventually fell in love. It's up to the Princess of Love to decide how long would the relationship last."

Fortissimo pondered for a moment. "Do you think I should ask her out on a date, after my performance?"

"Go ahead. Focus on your performance first. Then you can probably ask her out. I'm sure she'll be grateful to you as well, since you have been very good with her."

"You're already giving pride for us, sonny, so you should keep that up," said his father, Frederick Horseshoepin as he entered. "I'll always have my support for you, even if it means asking for somepony you love."

"Think about Glissando. She's on her way to success, too. Just like you," Octavia added. "If you could perform well this weekend, she'll surely be proud of you."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," said Fortissimo, acknowledging their support. He looked at his compositions. "I hope I won't be disappointing anypony. I don't wish to be viewed as an underdog."

The night of the concert arrived. The concert hall was packed full of ponies.

At the backstage, the performing musicians talked and joked. Fortissimo however remained silent and calm. He was the last one to perform on the list. Many of them were veteran musicians from various places around Equestria, and had performed for many years. And he seemed to be the youngest among the performers. Not wanting his mind to be interrupted by the musicians, he quietly walked out, hoping to meet his friends.

"Hey, Fortissimo! What are you doing out there? You should be inside waiting for them!" Symphable Symphony was the first one to notice him.

"I know. But I feel myself needing some peace and quiet. I just don't want my performance to go wrong because of the chatter."

"Aww, that's alright. You know, we all have your back," said Stringful Melody, daughter of harpist Parish Nandermane.

"You know, Big Bro, I loved the way you played the piano and the violin at home. Why don't you actually do that again right now?" his sister Glissando asked. "I know how you exactly feel. Just do it like you usually perform in front of us, okay? We all love you."

"Your sister's right," said Blissful Aria. With her long, wavy blonde hair, it was enough to mesmerize Fortissimo, not to mention her melodious voice. "We all are supporting you, so you should… um, Forty?"

Fortissimo didn't answer. He just stared at his crush, wide-eyed and wide-mouthed, as if he was living in paradise.

"Uh, dude?" called Symphable, before waving his hoof in front of him.

"Forty! You there?" cried Glissando, tugging his outfit.

"Oh! Uh, yes, what was it?" he asked hastily, having recovered to his senses.

"You seem to be distracted, eh?" Symphable asked.

"Eh, nothing… I was only trying to, uh… memorize, you know." He suddenly spotted Dub Strike, the son of his mother's best friend DJ Pon-3 at a corner, with headphones and sunglasses on. He approached him.

"Uh, Dubs?" he called, but Dub didn't answer. "You there?" he waved his hooves, but to no avail either. At last, he lost patience, and shaking at the shoulders, he yelled. "DUDE! You're supposed to give me support. How could you not respond to your friend!?"

"Oh, uh, really?" Having shaken (comically), Dub took down his sunglasses and headphones. "Sorry, man. You know, I could get bored so easily that music is my only thing to ease this boredom, and this takes me to a fantasy."

"But you know you're here for me, so you should come and watch me and not listening to music here!"

"Relax, Forty. I think you're stressed out," calmed Stringful. "Must've been practicing this whole time, huh?"

"I believe that he's practiced so hard, he deserves a break and some praises," said Beauty Brass who suddenly appeared. "The talent's in him, and he shouldn't waste that."

"Auntie Beauty…"

"I have high expectations for you, Fortissimo. You've shown your skills with my children and your friends. Now, it's time for you to show them all of Equestria."

Fortissimo hugged Beauty. "Thanks, Auntie Beauty. I couldn't forget your gratefulness, since the day I was born."

"I'll always remember that," replied Beauty. "Now, good luck. I'll have to help your parents now." She finished and left.

"Well, guess I'd better get going. See you later guys." Fortissimo said and hurried back to the room.

"He's sensible, but he at least knows what he's doing," remarked Stringful.

The crowd was anticipating, waiting for the event to begin. Among the audience were Chaos Control, Beryl and Bloodthirst, who was attending a concert for the first time.

"How's it gonna be?" asked Bloodthirst.

"It's not like the typical concerts held by pop stars," explained Chaos. "Musical performances are loud, but some instruments are loud enough that they don't need many microphones."

The concert hall then went dim.

"Shh, it's beginning!" whispered Beryl.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Octavia announced through the speakers. "Welcome to tonight's Equestrian Classical concert! We hope all of you have already settled down on your seats. Our performance of our wonderful musicians of Equestria is about to begin!"

"For the first performance," continued Frederick Horseshoepin. "It's the group Spiritual Springs, who's performing a string quartet of 'The Harmony of Spring'!"

At once, the crowd applauded. The curtains rose to reveal the group, who began to play.

One by one, all musicians and performers had performed. Soon, it was about to be Fortissimo's turn. No one ever talked to him, thinking he's just new and inexperienced. But soon, he was about to turn their heads.

"You ready, kid?" Parish Nandermane called him. "It's your turn when they're done!"

"I am. Thanks, Unc."

Soon, the penultimate band finished performing.

"And for the final performance," Octavia announced. "We're welcoming somepony who's making his debut performance. He's also won a few awards from his music academy. I introduce you… Fortissimo! He's to perform a violin solo and a piano overture in E flat major!"

"Alright, here you go!" reminded Parish at backstage. "Do your best!"

"Okay." Carrying his violin case, he told himself. "Alright, Forty. It has come to this. I mustn't trip."

He marched across the stage, to the center, unpacking his violin. He had kept it well for five years, after the bullies had destroyed his original one.

He took a deep breath, held the violin under his chin, and started to draw the bow, playing the introduction part. Instantly, the crowd turned to awe. As he finished, he could see the astonished reaction of the audience.

"Wait a minute, he's…" gasped Chaos.

"It seems like he's the cellist Octavia's son! I can't believe he's got such talent!" cried Beryl.

Snapping back to his senses, Fortissimo went on to continue his performance. Using the potential he had, he executed a number of graceful motions, in accordance to the tone he was playing. As he did so, he received "aaahs" and "ooohs" for every move. It was quite a spectacular show!

Soon, he ended his first performance with a graceful move. As he did, a loud applause came from the audience, and it was way louder than those who performed before him. Fortissimo smiled, and after calmly packing his violin, he wasn't in a hurry to leave. He knew he had another performance to do. He headed to the piano, which was on the stage all the while, behind him.

He sat on the stool, and crunching his hooves, he set them on the initial keys, beginning the intro to his song. Just as he did to his violin performance intro, the audience roared into amazement as they watched his hooves whizz among the piano keys. Unlike his pausing after the violin intro, he just continued playing. Occasionally his hooves would rise gracefully after playing a string of notes.

"A true virtuoso, I love it," whispered Chaos.

Others quietly whispered, commenting about his skill, and his music composition, saying how he was truly born to parents of musical professions.

As he neared the end, Fortissimo played the slow tempo in a peaceful manner. The audience had now turned silent, as if they were holding their breaths, expecting for a twist. Instead, Fortissimo laid down the final note, quietly, and with style.

As he lifted his hooves, got up and turned to look at the audience, and then stood wide-eyed as the entire room cheered. In fact this cheering was louder than his violin performance. The more he looked at the ecstatic audience, his face of surprise gradually turned into a smile of contentment. At that moment, he didn't notice Beauty Brass approaching him on stage, and she hugged him.

"Well done, Fortissimo," she beamed to him. "The ponies of Equestria have seen your true potential."

"I… did?" As he spoke, he found dozens of roses being thrown onto the stage, and many of the ponies cheering him.

"You did it, man," said Parish as he approached him. "You've turned the final show into a huge extravaganza."

"Dude! You really surprised us!" said Dub who emerged from behind, giving him a surprise hug.

"Gahh! Please, don't embarrass me in front of my parents!" But as he looked at them, they were smiling. Frederick went on to announce the end of the concert, while Octavia went on stage to congratulate him.

"Good job, son," praised Octavia, hugging him. "Your hard work didn't go to waste. Go have a break. I'm coming with you."

As he turned around while leaving, the crowd was still cheering. He just waved at them before hurrying to backstage. As he entered, the musicians who performed were waiting for him.

"So you were Octavia's son?"

"I didn't know you had a talent."

"I thought you're just a kid about to perform those classical ones. Now I finally saw what you're made of."

"Thanks guys," he said wearily. "I… I just need a break for now." He hurried away to find his friends, who were waiting.

"That was supreme!" called Symphable as he saw him. "The way you twisted your body on the violin got everypony's attention."

"You were awesome, you know," added Stringful Melody. "You actually could've been better if you hadn't paused after the beginning of your violin part!"

"I know, I wasn't expecting the reaction of the crowd," he replied.

"But you're the best!" squeaked Glissando. "Right, Mom?"

"Your big brother sure is," replied Octavia.

"I think you deserve more than just praises," said Blissful Aria, as she went up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. All of a sudden, Fortissimo was taken aback by the kiss. Again, he felt himself in his own dreamland. He swayed back and forth, and everyone laughed.

"Come on, get over it!" laughed Parish as he shook Fortissimo back to his senses. "You love her, don't you?"

"I… I don't love her yet! I'm just-"

"Relax, sonny," calmed Frederick who just entered. "Don't be shy to confess it. Like I said, we always have your support."

"So tell me, Forty darling. What do you think of me?" Blissful went up to him.

"Uh, well, you're just…" Before Fortissimo could finish, he noticed a commotion. It was Bloodthirst. He was trying to get past the security guards as he was trying to meet the new musician.

"Uh, what's going on?" he asked the guards.

"I'm not sure but this pony says he wants to see a certain somepony."

"Let me through! Let me through!" called Bloodthirst as Chaos Control and Beryl finally caught up with him having pushed through the crowd.

"Excuse us, sir. We're trying to get our friend back," panted Chaos.

"Never mind. I think he wants to meet me," Fortissimo convinced. The guards, looking at each other, eventually obliged.

"So you're Fortissimo?" Chaos asked him.

"And you're Chaos Control? I seem to have heard of you somewhere…"

"Are you familiar with somepony named Pepper Flake? I'm one of those performing in her band."

"Pepper… Oh, wait! I finally know who you are! The son of the former Master of Chaos, aren't you?" He shook his hoof with Chaos' paw. "I… I've seen you performing before, with Pepper."

"And you're the son of the famous cellist aren't you?"

"Indeed he is," replied Octavia. "What a surprise you turned up."

"I'm here with my sister to accompany a new friend of ours to attend this concert to get him a taste of it. Looks like he got carried away in meeting him." He turned around to reveal Beryl checking over Bloodthirst. Fortissimo approached them.

"You wanted to meet me, don't you?"

"Who, you?"

"Call him Bloodthirst," Beryl introduced him to everyone. "He's quite new to our community. He's a vampire pony, but he won't bite! He wants to learn more about friendship."

"Oooh, a vampire pony. That's interesting," remarked Stringful. "I'm usually reminded of those legendary, poor bloodsucking creatures. Didn't think I've met somepony who has a special case!"

"You do now," Bloodthirst replied, as he shook hooves with the musicians.

"Hey, such manners," complimented Parish.

"So you played the keys in the band?" Meanwhile, Fortissimo asked Chaos.

"Indeed I do. Looks like we do have something in common." As he finished, Chaos noticed something on the stage. "Um, is that an angel I saw on the stage?"

"What?" He turned back, and there was a figure. And it definitely looked familiar. It was waving at him.

"He seems familiar!" exclaimed Frederick. "Don't tell me that it's…"

Before his father could finish, Fortissimo already charged to the stage. As he looked at it, he immediately recognized it.

"Mystic Life? Is that you?"

"It's been a while, Fortissimo," replied Mystic. "I can see you're living trouble-free for all these years…"

"I'm surprised you came…"

"You did everything well," Mystic continued. "You expressed your emotions through your music beautifully, which I could also feel that."

"I guess…" continued Fortissimo. "Perhaps it's a dedication for you?"

"Mystic Life… that's… you?" Beauty Brass eventually joined him on stage, followed by Symphable and Blissful, and her husband, who were equally surprised.

"Hello, Momma," he greeted. "I've been wanting to meet you."

"Oh, goodness!" Emotionally, she hugged him.

"But I thought only I could see you?" asked a bewildered Fortissimo.

"Oh ho ho, Fortissimo, there's somepony who said, if you have enough faith, the deceased pony you wanted to see most, will appear to you at any time, with your best friends and relatives!"

"Really?"

"Oh, Celestia," cried Octavia. "Fortissimo's savior, you're here!"

"Hi, Auntie Octavia," he greeted and gave her a hug.

"Mystic Life, how amazing of you to grow up and be Fortissimo's guardian together," Octavia told him.

"I just couldn't know how to repay his kindness so much," Fortissimo replied, with his hooves over his shoulder. "He's been overlooking me from heaven and giving me faith."

"It's too early to repay now." He turned to his siblings. "I'd wanted to see you, too, Symph."

"So do I," he replied as they embraced. "Mom tells me I used to compare hooves with you."

"I wouldn't think you'd be beautiful as an angel," added Blissful.

"Don't mention it."

"Well, I guess it's more than just a post-celebration," said Stringful, as they all introduced themselves in the rest of the night.

The next day, at Fortissimo's house…

Fortissimo was getting dressed up. He was about to ask Blissful Aria out for a date, which he had intended to promise on his big night. Glissando was combing his hair.

"Okey-dokey! It's done!" she said.

"Whoa, cool," Fortissimo remarked. "You could actually enroll for a salon class as well!"

"Aww, you got me."

"Looking good?" Octavia asked when she saw him. "I hope you'll maintain your gentlecolt manners."

"I will, Mom," he said as he left.

Soon he arrived at Beauty Brass' home. Mustering all of his courage, he knocked the door. "Stay cool," he thought to himself. "Don't ruin your first impression."

The door opened. "Why, hello, Fortissimo," greeted Beauty Brass. "What brings you here?"

"Um, well, you know," he stammered. "I'd… wanna ask Blissful… for a date…"

"A date?" Then she remembered what happened after his performance last night. "Oh yes, she's still making up. Will you wait for her for a while?"

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm done!" She emerged beside her mother, with a yellow, glittering shawl.

"Whoa, I'm seeing a young couple out today," said Beauty as she looked at the two smartly-dressed ponies. "Make sure nothing goes wrong, okay, Fortissimo?"

"I'll promise, Auntie," he said and they left.

"So where are we going?" asked Blissful.

"I'm actually not sure. Let's say… Cinnamon Chai's?" Fortissimo suggested.

"Looks like we can have an afternoon tea with some cake. Let's go!"

In no time both of them were seated, each of them having a slice of cake and a cup of tea.

"I'd still like to think about your performance yesterday. It was stunning," Blissful told him.

"Yeah, I just couldn't believe everypony's reaction when I started playing."

"You know, I once had a dream, you were a famous conductor, conducting the largest orchestra Equestria would've ever held!"

"And I once dreamt that you and I had an opera performance! Say, now that we're all alone, why don't we do this together?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"You know, that thing couples always do…" He held her face close to his. "Your kiss last night made me feel high."

"R-really?"

"Of course, so let's do this." He began kissing her on her mouth, and she responded by embracing him gracefully.

On this cozy afternoon in Canterlot, where no one took notice to the kissing couple, you will later hear Mystic Life whispering to Fortissimo from the sky…

"Well done, my friend. May your relationship blossom well."

 **THE END**


End file.
